The 151st Hunger Games
by prim4ever
Summary: Submit your own tribute! The rebellion has failed and the Hunger Games live on! Who will survive? Only one will come out of the arena alive. **CLOSED**
1. Chapter 1

Hi Hunger Games fans! I decided to try one of those submit your own tribute stories. This is my first fanfic and I'm really looking forward to it! So here is the tribute form:

Name:

Nickname if any:

Age:

District:

Second choice district:

Gender:

Personality:

Appearance:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Family:

Friends:

Life up to reaping:

Chosen or Volunteered?

Weapon of choice:

Ally:

Romance:

Interview angle:

OPTIONAL

Token:

Reaping outfit:

Chariot outfit:

Interview outfit:

If you would like to be a mentor or a stylist just enter your name, district, and your personality

Thanks to anyone who submitted!


	2. Trubute List 1

**District 1**

**F: Libby Cambell (17)**

**M:**

**District 2**

**F: Tisbee (Beebee) Longbred (15)**

**M: Fenix (Fen) Jacinto (18)**

**District 3**

**F: Maia (Mai) Blackwater**

**M: John Crusent (14)**

**District 4**

**F: Kiera Gillen (15)**

**District 5**

**F: Alyssa Marzougi (13) **

**M:**

**District 6**

**F:**

**M: Michael Mater (18)**

**District 7**

**F: Jenna Krazian (15)**

**M:**

**District 8**

**F:**

**M: Henry Allias (14)**

**District 9**

**F: Finch (Finny) Ockley (17)**

**M: Justin Belintamano**

**District 10**

**F: Kole Black**

**M:**

**District 11**

**F: Selena (Sel) Yodis (16)**

**M: Alex Sarpen**

**District 12**

**F: Mikayla (Kayla) Downey (16)**

**M: Crimson Night (17)**


	3. Final Tribute List

**District 1**

F: Libby Cambell

M: Demitri Getlyn

**District 2**

F: Tisbee (Beebee) Longbred

M: Fenix (Fen) Jacinto

**District 3**

F: Maia (Mai) Blackwater

M: John Crusent

**District 4**

F: Kiera Gillen

M: Deckard (D.B.) Blitz

**District 5**

F: Alyssa Marzougi

M: Lucius Capucci

**District 6**

F: Platinum (P.S.) Salamence ***Sorry district 8 was already taken***

M: Michael Mater

**District 7**

F: Jenna Krazian

M: Marc Saturd

**District 8**

F: Rina (Ri) Hara

M: Henry Allias

**District 9**

F: Finch (Finny) Ockley

M: Justin Belintamano

**District 10**

F: Kole Black

M: Listek Fredipon

**District 11**

F: Selena (Sel) Yodis

M: Alex Sarpen

**District 12**

F: Mikayla (Kayla) Downey

M: Crimson Night


	4. District One Reapings

**Yay! I am finally starting my first chapter! Sorry it took so long to get started. Make sure to review, so I know if I did good or not, or if I portrayed your character wrong. Hope you like it!**

**Libby Campbell**

"Libby Campbell!" The escort Thaila calls out my name. I don't like it. I want her to call someone else. But that isn't going to happen. I make my way up to the stage and stand there, afraid to move or speak.

I can see my family in the large crowd facing the stage. My little sister Rileigh is crying, although I doubt she knows what's happening. She's only six. My parents on the other hand, have no shortage of information. My mom is sobbing and my dad has his arm around her shoulder, but his eyes are filled with concern and fixed on me.

I'm not going to win. Everyone knows that. And when Thaila calls for volunteers, surprisingly, no one speaks out.

**Demitri Getlyn**

Libby Campbell. I know her from school. She's in my year, and we talked some. But she never liked me, I could tell, so I stayed away. And now she's this year's tribute.

My dad won the games several years ago. He's always pressured me to volunteer. I don't know if I want to though. My mom supports him, of course, but she always does. It almost seems like she's his little puppet who's just there to back him up.

"Lawrence Yalere!" Thaila reads. A small twelve year old boy steps onto the stage. This year, I know I have to volunteer. I'm not going to let this kid kill himself, and it'll get my dad off my back.

"Any volunteers?" Thaila asks the crowd. I raise my hand, and know this is the end.

**Normally, I'd do more reapings per chapter, but I've been REALLY busy, and I felt like I just needed to post something, but next time I'll do a lot more districts, if not all of them. REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry to all that submitted a tribute to my story, but as you have probably noticed I haven't been updating at all for a really long time. This is because I've been very busy with homework and school, that I have not had time to write any long decent chapters, and on the weekends, it always seems that I'm doing something. So sorry but my story has been discontinued. **** however, I did pull out of a hat the winner, the top 8, and the bloodbath tributes, so here they are.**

**The Top 8**

**Selena Yodis D11-WINNER!**

**Rina Hara D8-2****nd**** place**

**Fenix Jacinto D2-3****rd**** place**

**Listek Fredipon D10-4****th**** place**

**Crimson Night D12-5****th**** place**

**Platinum Salamence D6-6****th**** place**

**Kiera Gillen D4-7****th**** place**

**Demitri Getlyn D1-8****th**** place**

**Bloodbath Tributes**

**John Crusent D3**

**Alyssa Marzougi D5**

**Michael Mater D6**

**Jenna Krazian D7**

**Marc Saturd D7**

**Henry Allias D8**

**Justin Belintamano D9**

**Alex Sarpen D11**

**If your tribute is not listed here, it means that they died after the bloodbath, but didn't make it to the top 8. Once again, I'm very sorry for having to discontinue it. **


End file.
